Tranced
by Konetsu
Summary: This story is abandoned.
1. I Wanna Know

A/N:

I looove listening to chill step. It just relaxes me, and together with a beautiful scenery, it melts my heart and I go into a state of euphoria. This is a result of that~!

And while I usually ship Gumi/Miki... I also ship Lily/Gumi.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tranced:<strong>_

_**Chapter One: I Wanna Know**_

* * *

><p>Firday evening. The sky was a bright orange, sun draping into the living room like a permanent resident, making said room glow with a vibrant natural light. The lights were shut off, the TV was blank, and the only occupant of the apartment was spread across the dusty sofa with beats leaking from her earphones.<p>

Eyes closed, hair away from her face and pinned with a strawberry clip, Gumi could describe her state of mind as nothing but a snail-paced river. Her thoughts were submerged in a murky water, sliding down until they were consumed by darkness, replaced with newer thoughts that repeated the cycle.

She pursed her lips, feeling the water becoming thinner and thinner as time went on – she could feel the interruption emerging from up above.

Opening her eyes, green orbs not used to the light yet, she rolled her body to face the corner of the sofa, inhaling a thick layer of dust and crumbs from within. She choked back a gag and shook her head, rubbing her nostrils to rid of the discomfort. Green hair slowly pooled on the armrest and she changed the song – a faster beat, but still slow enough to keep her body relaxed.

Before she could fall asleep, tightly clinging to the arms of her music that shielded her from the world, she heard the door open just behind her. Eyebrows furrowing, she knew the other occupant would soon force her into conversation, and tried to feign sleep until they went into their room, the door shutting.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gumi removed herself from her position and laid on her back, draping an arm across her stomach. Her sweat pants and thin sweater kept her from feeling the cold that described the winter, although she let out a shiver or two. Underneath said sweater was a simple black tank top.

The song changed then, and she grimaced, immediately tapping the button to change it. Although now that her zen had been interrupted by her roommate, she got up and shut off the music, stretching her body. She turned on the lights and shook her head, letting out a loud yawn.

"Ah, you're awake?!" her roommate yelled, quickly running out in a simple white t-shirt and their college's sweatpants. Masuda Lily smiled at her and stuffed her hands into her pockets while Gumi tried to take everything in at once.

"Uh... yeah," she answered dully, covering her mouth as another yawn took over. "I was up late last night, so..." Shrugging, she went for the fridge and took out a glass of coffee. Lily took in every detail, leaning against the counter with a little happy smile on her face.

"What's up? Something happen at school?" she asked, obviously creeped out by her naturally talkative friend.

Lily shrugged and sighed happily. "Nothing, really. Just a little glad. You're always either doing homework or working, so... well, we can finally talk!" she laughed and followed Gumi back into the living room, the green-haired girl throwing her the remote.

Staring at the black screen until it was turned on, Gumi took a sip of her coffee and relished in the cool caffeine as it slid across her tongue. She could see Lily staring intently at her from where she sat on the other end of the couch, and felt a blush coming on her face, feeling a little uncomfortable with the sudden looks.

"Did you know Miku's dating that celeb Luka?"

"Really. Huh, don't they both go to that rich music college?"

"Mhm. Except Luka's a graduate and Miku just entered."

Lily scrunched her face, but with no other reaction from Gumi, rested her chin in her palm with a huff. "Say, wanna try out that new Chinese place down the street?" she suggested, although the blank look never left her face.

Humming to herself, Gumi closed her eyes. "I guess I could – I have some money," she responded with a little smile of her own. The blonde giggled to herself and got up to go whilst dragging the other girl, not having anything else holding them to the couch.

Lily stopped her from plugging in the earbud in her ear, glaring at her. Coats zipped (or in Gumi's case, hoodie slipped on), and scarves wrapped around their necks, the two were at the door of their apartment, Lily having just locked it. Turning, she had barely caught sight of Gumi turning her music on when she stopped her. "No music," she demanded, pulling the other girl down the short flight of stairs.

The street was empty, and so they strolled slowly, a quiet aura surrounding the two. Gumi eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes showed her annoyance with her roommate. On the other hand, Lily had a smile of triumph – usually Gumi would never listen to her and do what she wanted. Tonight, however, she complied with her wish.

If it hadn't been obvious, Lily had a crush.

If it hadn't been obvious, Gumi wasn't interested.

But they got along just fine, even if it tore Lily's heart in two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Porter Robinson is so hnnnnngh. Look him up! :O

The chapters will be longer for sure, although these first couple (like three or four?) might be pretty short.


	2. What it is

_**A/N:**_

Two updates in a row by... ME?! I know right.

_**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tranced:<strong>_

_**Chapter Two: What it is**_

* * *

><p>Gumi stared at her plate intently, as if the plate of noodles sitting before her were an odd specimen. Across from her, Lily was nonchalantly sipping from a cheap can of soda, a plastic box opened and revealing all sorts of things she ordered.<p>

"So, uh... just noddles huh? You sure you don't wanna share?" Lily teased, holding up a piece of chicken in between her chopsticks. The green-haired girl stared at it and cringed upon seeing a sesame seed laying underneath the dark red sauce. She hated spicy things.

She shook her head and began to lift up her chopsticks, the thick, slimy noodles entering her mouth. Unlike the coffee she drank earlier, the texture of the food she just inhaled was... odd. The taste was fine, but it felt like she was sucking in rubber strands pretending to be edible food.

Her shoulders shook a little, and she could feel a single drop of the soy sauce fall on her thighs, staining her sweats with a dark spot. Letting out a breath of air, Gumi looked up to see Lily silently staring at her with wide eyes, a look of realization and amusement flashing through her icy orbs.

"Wow... didn't know you hated lo mein so much, eh?" she gave a soft chuckle and lifted the tips of her fingers to her lips, sucking off the sauce on them. Green eyes watched as her tongue ran across her skin, although she looked away before she was caught staring. "Yeah I think we should share my food. No noodles~!"

Gumi shrugged her shoulders and made to move the box in the middle of the table, although Lily made room on her side of the booth, closing her eyes with a smile. Rolling her eyes, Gumi left her side and proceeded to slide in next to her, ever so slightly bumping against her shoulder.

"Sorry," she calmly uttered, barely giving her a glance.

"S'fine," Lily responded, tilting her head in amusement.

They ate in silence, although once in a while they fought over a certain piece of food, and had a chopstick war, which resulted in Lily dropping hers to the floor and having to ask for a new pair. The employees glared at them, but minded their business when Gumi's own glare caught them by surprise.

It was a small place, Gumi realized, With a counter in front of the doors, and a small hallway leading to the main floor where the tables were. It looked like any plain fast-food restaurant, although they were served like they were somewhere fancy.

A strange combination, she realized.

"Hey, wanna get outta here?" Lily asked, a while after they finished. Everything was cleared off save their hands, and the blonde felt a strong urge to grab Gumi's hand, although stopped when she found the other girl fiddling with her phone.

"Yeah," she shortly replied, looking at the other booth seat with no expression.

"Too cold," Gumi whispered to herself once they got outside, the bright orange sky turning purple. Almost like her fingertips.

The walk again, was spent in silence. Although this time Lily did nothing to stop Gumi from listening to her music – she too needed to think. She had so many things she wanted to say but knew she couldn't.

Ignoring her thoughts, she walked on.

–

"Yo, Lily, what's got you in the dumps?" Kagamine Len asked, leaning against the sighing girl's desk. Usually she would welcome his presence, although today Lily woke up in a sour mood and wanted nothing than to be alone. Len was one of her best friends, but he wouldn't understand her feelings.

Sitting up, she shook her head and slapped her cheeks, alerting him. "How'd you manage to ask Rin out, Len?" she asked out of the blue, making him blush. Ice blue eyes glared at him, wanting an immediate answer.

"Err... well, I just did I guess? I mean I did wait like a year to do it, but... hehe." He rubbed the back of his head and stuffed a hand in his pocket, blue flannel shirt lifting a little. Lily groaned loudly, mumbling something about not wanting to wait, and he stepped back to let her silently rant.

"Aggh! This is so annoying," she breathed, not wanting to deal with her feelings anymore. She rested her face in her arms and succumbed to darkness, inwardly screaming about her emotional dilemma.

Gumi silently crouched in front of her desk, earbuds in her ears loudly leaking some sort of trance music that was a dead giveaway of who was near Lily. She wondered what Lily thought about when she was alone – like in bed waiting to give way to sleep, or soaking in the tub. They talked a lot, but there was this line they never crossed when it came to personal information.

Having been roommates for less than a year but more than four, she was sure there was something lacking in their way of communication. Why could they just... talk normally?

Lily looked at her through her arms and sighed, sitting up once again when she saw the little smile dawning Gumi's features. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. So, what's annoying you?" the green-haired student asked, standing to lead the way out of the lecture hall. Lily sighed and rubbed her eyelids.

"It's nothing – just an assignment that's really, really irritating. It's due in a few days and I haven't started it yet.." she lied, hoping her roommate would take the bait and believe her. The little shrug Gumi gave her made her inwardly sigh in relief.

With one shove of her right earbud, Gumi left her other ear free of music in case Lily wanted to really talk about her issues.

An awkward wall separated the two, and although they couldn't bear it, they kept it there and dragged their feet towards their apartment in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

I don't really know what this story is about yet, but I promise I'll work on it~!


End file.
